Le Naufrage
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: A onze ans, mon rêve le plus cher se réalisa : je rencontrai l’homme de ma vie. Du haut de mes onze ans, je savais que j’aimerais Drago Malefoy toute ma vie. C’était infantile, stupide et je n’en pensais pas un seul mot, et pourtant il en alla ainsi.


Le naufrage

Le naufrage.

**-**

**15 août 1998**

**- **

A onze ans, mon rêve le plus cher se réalisa : je rencontrai l'homme de ma vie. Il y avait encore, à l'époque, quelque chose d'espiègle dans ses yeux bleus, d'enfantin dans ses joues roses. Il avait ce sourire mutin, ces longs cils blonds, ces lèvres pleines, cette peau d'ivoire, toutes ces choses qui m'ont fait immédiatement succomber. Du haut de mes onze ans, je savais que j'aimerais Drago Malefoy toute ma vie. C'était infantile, stupide et je n'en pensais pas un seul mot, et pourtant il en alla ainsi.

Drago, si il était l'homme de ma vie, était loin d'être l'homme idéal. Bourré de charme, princier et autoritaire, il attirait dès son plus jeune âge toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Elles abandonnaient pourtant toutes à un moment ou à un autre, parce que Drago était trop dur, trop violent. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Le plus étonnant chez lui n'était pas qu'il se fichait du fait que les gens le détestent : c'était qu'il se fichait également que les gens l'aiment. Drago était unique, désespérément différent.

Dès son arrivée à Serpentard, il se démarqua des autres. Il n'était ni émerveillé de l'école, dans laquelle il était souvent venu auparavant avec son père, ni admiratif envers les élèves plus âgés qui d'ordinaire forçaient le respect. Drago se suffisait à lui-même, il était une œuvre d'art qui n'avait besoin d'aucun cadre pour briller. Drago cherchait pas à impressionner, c'était une seconde nature chez lui d'éblouir, de fasciner. Tout dans son attitude animait l'attention, suscitait l'admiration. Son port de tête altier, sa démarche princière, sa peau immaculée, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses longues mains de pianiste qui n'avaient jamais connu que la douceur des meilleures crèmes et étoffes, son nez fin et droit. Tout dans son apparence était attirant, et rien n'était doux ni invitant : Drago était taillé pour la passion, pour la rage, pas pour l'amour tendre et éternel. La seule chose que Drago aimait excepté lui-même, c'était les femmes. A onze ans à peine déjà, son assurance auprès des jeunes filles de sang pur était déconcertante.

En grandissant, il perdit tout ce qu'il y avait encore de candide dans son visage, dans son sourire : ses yeux d'un bleu ciel renversant se changèrent en un gris tantôt orage tantôt argent, son sourire autrefois si attendrissant devint un rictus narquois, ses joues rondes et roses se fondirent dans sa peau d'albâtre et achevèrent de donner à son visage des allures de statue divine.

Drago avait peu d'amis. Car oui, il en avait. On formait une petite bande de quatre, avec Blaise et Théodore. Eux s'étaient naturellement rencontrés dès leur répartition. Moi, j'avais bataillé, à grands renforts de devoirs et de services. Je ne saurais dire si Drago m'appréciait vraiment ou si ce n'était que par commodité, mais je peux au moins me vanter d'avoir été l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Car quand son regard se voilait et que ses lèvres tressaillaient, Drago s'envolait, quittait ce corps de Malefoy et s'ouvrait à moi, comme il déverserait son âme dans un journal si il en avait un. Dans ces moments seulement, il m'apparaissait clairement, comme un homme et non comme un roi. Sa voix était plus grave, plus claire, peut-être plus sèche aussi. Drago n'était pas un enfant pourri gâté sans réflexion et sans pensée : il percevait le monde tellement mieux que certains d'entre nous, que ceux qui pensaient que grossir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un emploi parmi d'autres. Dire que Drago était quelqu'un de bien serait un mensonge : Oui, il avait voulu rejoindre Voldemort. Il y avait sérieusement pensé. Pas comme quelqu'un qui se demande si c'est un bon investissement pour la vie, non, lui se posait la question de savoir si c'était ce qui était juste, si c'était en accord avec ce que lui pensait.

Je l'admirais de raisonner ainsi, et pourtant je ne le faisais pas moi-même : son choix serait le mien.

Ces années avec lui furent les plus belles et les plus terribles de ma vie : belles parce que j'étais avec lui, tout simplement, et terrible parce qu'a chaque seconde en sa présence, cette évidence se heurtait à moi : Drago ne m'aimerais jamais. Il n'aimera jamais personne, sinon, peut-être aurait-il pu avoir de l'affection pour moi, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Drago eut des filles, des femmes, tant et plus que je ne saurais les compter. Toutes pour une nuit, et aucune assez proche de lui pour affirmer avoir eu une relation avec lui. Drago n'avait pas de relations, il avait des aventures sans saveur, dont le seul but était de se vider de sa rage, de son dégoût peut-être aussi. Il ne me toucha pourtant jamais : d'aucuns diront que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais je n'y crois pas. Non, je crois qu'il avait tout de même trop de respect pour moi pour me traiter comme l'une de ces filles sans visage qu'il emmenait dans des sordides placards à balais. Je n'étais pas jalouse d'elles : elle étaient le jouet de quelques heures, tandis que moi je l'avais tous les jours près de moi.

Il ne m'embrassa qu'une fois. On avait quatorze ans. C'était juste avant le Bal de Noël. Drago ne voulait pas s'afficher avec une fille, alors il me demanda. Je fis pour la première fois présence d'esprit : je refusai son invitation. Etre pour lui un second choix me révulsai et qui qu'il soit, je valais mieux que cela. Lorsque que je déclinai poliment sa proposition, il eu d'abord un rictus. Quand je m'éloignai, je sentis presque ses traits s'affaisser. Enfin il fit quelques grandes enjambées et me rattrapa. Il me prit l'épaule et me tourna. Nonchalamment il me plaqua au mur et m'embrassa comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassée ou ne m'embrassera dans ma vie : C'était violent, mais tellement bon. Ses lèvres tièdes et sa langue fraîche, son parfum juste assez prenant, la douceur de sa peau son des choses qui seront à jamais gravées en moi.

Et pourtant, maman, je ne veux pas l'épouser.

Quoi que me dicte les traditions quoi que m'ordonne la famille, je n'épouserai pas Drago Malefoy. Je peux me marier avec n'importe quel homme que je n'aime pas, quelle importance, mais pas lui, maman. Parce que j'aime Drago et qu'il ne sera jamais à moi. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter de l'avoir si près et si loin à la fois. Je ne pourrais partager son lit sans partager sa vie. Je le veux tout entier ou pas du tout.

**-**

**18 janvier 2000**

**-**

Je tiens entre mes mains tremblantes la première héritière de Drago Malefoy. Un petit bébé déjà blond, aux yeux déjà d'un bleu pareil à cet enfant que j'ai perdu de vue des années auparavant. Cette fille n'a rien de moi, il aurait pu être l'enfant de n'importe quelle femme. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Je n'étais pas sa mère. Non, c'était Drago et sa fille. Et moi.

Le nom même de cet enfant me révulsait.

Justine. Le prénom d'une femme telle que son père. Un prénom italien signifiant force et magnétisme. J'aurais tant voulu un prénom doux. Françoise. Françoise signifie liberté, et c'était cela que je désirais pour ma fille. La liberté de pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'elle désire. Mais Justine n'est pas ma fille.

**-**

**16 juillet 2003**

**-**

Justine est si belle. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle ai mes yeux, ce petit quelque chose de moi qui aurait fait que peut-être je l'aurais aimée. Je déteste cette gosse autant que Drago l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à la toucher. Les domestiques la lavent et la nourrissent. Moi je ne peux poser mes doigts sur elle sans que sa peau si douce ne me rappelle celle de son père. Sans que ces lèvres roses ne me fassent penser à ce seul baiser partagé. Jamais sur les lèvres, Drago. Ce sera la seule chose que je te refuserais toujours. Je crois que tu respectes ce choix, ou alors tu t'en fiches simplement. Tu ne me supplies pas pour avoir un fils, tu sais bien que c'en est trop pour moi. Peut-être as-tu compris que je ne l'aime pas.

**-**

**1****er**** septembre 2011.**

**-**

Justine a eu onze ans en mars. Elle entame sa première année, et je suis tellement heureuse, parce qu'enfin elle s'en ira et j'oublierai qu'elle existe, qu'il existe une autre femme dans la vie de mon mari. Notre petite fille sait. Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas comme une maman devrait. J'ai croisé Hermione Granger, et ses deux jumelles. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement quand j'ai stoïquement serré la main de ma fillette d'a peine onze ans tandis que Drago l'accompagnait dans son compartiment. Hermione serra ses deux petites filles aux cheveux dorés contre elle, embrassant leur front tendrement. Ces petites sont loin d'être aussi sublimes que Justine. A onze ans seulement, sa beauté est aussi cruelle que celle de son père à cet âge. Je pense au petit garçon qui, quelque heures plus tard, rencontrera lui aussi la femme de sa vie. Et qui coulera à son tour.

**-**

J'ai voué ma vie à mon unique amour. A ce mariage qui n'a pas de sens. Ma seule joie dans l'existence est de voir cet éclat de tendresse dans ses yeux quand il caresse mes cheveux. Peut-être es-ce juste de la pitié pour moi, pauvre petite gamine tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. C'est comme si j'avais tous les jours onze ans et que je croisais ce petit garçon dans les rangs pour la répartition. Ce jour où j'ai sombré. Où cette petite fille aux yeux si sombres qu'ils en étaient émouvants est morte pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'une ombre aux yeux vides, un pâle sourire d'espérance déçue flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà voilà **:)**

J'avais envie de m'essayer à Pansy, pour une fois.

J'aime bien ce personnage, finalement **:)**

Sinon, pour le moment je pense à un nouvel OS en deux parties, « Dommages Collatéraux ». Avec Sirius et Lily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
